


学徒

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	学徒

“师傅，别看俺家孩子瘦，但老实本分，手脚麻利。以后就放您这里，随便您使唤。”

狗剩站在中间，任老师傅打量。齐师傅是村里唯一的木匠，年过四十，却膝下无子。立春那天发下话来，说是要找个小徒弟，不能浪费了手艺。

整个村子里都轰动了。齐师傅的门槛都要被踏破，最终齐师傅大手一指，说，就那小子吧。众人看去，是村尾张老狗家的儿子张狗剩。那小子瘦瘦高高，三棍子打不出个屁来。也不知道齐师傅看上他哪一点。齐师傅说，“这么多孩子，都跑没影了，就他在这里站住了。”

 众人无话可说，只能说傻人有傻福。

张老狗夫妇千恩万谢，差点跪地上了。齐师傅摆手，“也不用谢我，师傅领进门，修行靠个人，一切还要看他造化。”

张老狗连忙点头哈腰，“是是是”，又把狗剩拽过来，抽了屁股两巴掌，“听见没，以后师傅让你干啥你干啥，你要是有个不孝敬，老子打死你。”

狗剩连连点头。

张老狗把一挂香肠放在桌子上，也不管婆娘不舍，拽着人就走了。

齐师傅一直嘬着老烟不说话，狗剩看父母都走了，更是不敢说话，只能老实站在原地。

齐师傅在桌上磕磕烟壶，说，“叫什么名字。”

“狗剩。”

“大名呢？”

“没……没有。这……是大名。”

齐师傅嗤笑一声，“那以后你就叫张昱吧。”

“是……是。”

“读过书吗？”

“没……没有。”

“也是，读过书哪能送我这里当木匠。行了，你过来。”

狗剩，不，张昱走过来，低头站在齐师傅跟前，也不说话。

齐师傅抬手掐住张昱腮帮，“张嘴。”

张昱被捏的生疼，只能张开。齐师傅看看，又扯着张昱嘴皮，选徒弟就如同相驴子，还需要看看牙口好不好，“哼，还行。就是脏。以后用柳树枝子，一天三回的刷。”

张昱捂着嘴，眼神不好意思的乱瞟，“是，是。”

齐师傅站起身来，伸了个懒腰，“行了，去把门口棍子拿来。我给你立立规矩。”

张昱立刻跑着去院门口拿棍子，把棍子递给师傅，不由有些紧张。

齐师傅努努嘴，“傻站着干什么！脱裤子！”

张昱立刻手忙脚乱的脱裤子，还被裤子拌了脚，扑通一声跪了下来。张昱着急忙慌的看向师傅。却发现师傅一张脸拉得老长，感觉把裤子脱了，转身撅.着屁.股背对师傅，“师……师傅打，打我，使劲打！”

齐师傅捋了把大胡子，“把褂子也脱了。”

张昱这下利索，扣子也不解，直接从头上撸下来。张昱脱个精光，趴在地上不敢动。

张昱皮肤白皙，完全不像是村里野大的孩子。长相又秀气，眼睛大大的，鼻梁也挺，所以齐师傅选中了他，不只是因为张昱安静。

张昱脸蛋俊秀，但是身上干干巴巴没什么看头，齐师傅很不满意，拿了棍子打在张昱.屁.股上，“慌慌张张，像什么样子！衣服脱了就直接扔地上，也不知道脏！”

张昱顾不得疼，连忙爬着把衣服捡起来，三两下叠好，放在凳子上，又爬回来撅.着屁.股等着挨揍。

齐师傅看他傻傻愣愣，连句好话也不会说，有些恼火，拿着棍子就照着光.屁.股招呼。张昱痛得要命，却也不敢躲，只能咬牙硬忍着。

打了三十棍子，齐师傅让他起来，“以后自己犯了错，用不我说，就拿棍子来找我，知道了吗？”

张昱捂着肚子，低头说是。

齐师傅看他木讷讷的样子就心烦，“去，收拾个东屋，以后就住着。没我准许，不准老往家跑！”

 

张昱捂着屁股一瘸一拐的到了东屋，也不敢挑大屋，只敢选了一个小间。屋子里空空落落，连张桌子都没有，只是积满了厚厚的灰尘。

张昱也顾不得脏，慢慢趴在炕上，转头掀起裤腰来看自己的屁股，就见上面红肿一片。张昱心说，难怪这么疼，张昱把屁股露出来，凉快了好一会儿，才感觉缓过劲来。也不敢再耽搁，立刻打扫屋子，幸亏没什么家什，也就是扫扫灰尘。

张昱打扫完屋子，已经满头大汗，感觉屁股疼得越来越厉害，正要上炕趴一会儿，就听家师傅在喊，“张昱，过来吃饭！”

张昱赶忙答应一声，龇牙咧嘴爬起来，就往饭屋里去。

张昱进门，就看见面面一桌子菜，不由吞咽口水。齐师傅看他傻样，就乐道，“还不过来，尝尝为师手艺。”

张昱连忙坐下，却突然蹦起来，齐师傅还没说什么，他自己倒连忙坐好了。

齐师傅笑了，“也不用逞强，站着吃饭吧。”

张昱红着脸起来，“谢师傅。”

齐师傅让张昱赶紧吃饭。张昱早就忍不住，连忙大快朵颐起来。吃着吃着，张昱流下泪来，“我第一次吃这么多好吃的。”

齐师傅喝着小酒，“没吃过也不至于哭成这样吧。”

张昱抽吸两口气，止住眼泪，“可是我爹妈还从没吃过。”

齐师傅突然对这个小徒弟满意起来，“不错。这时候还能想着爹妈，着实难得。你就带着回家吧。”

张昱摇摇头，“不。这是师傅赏徒弟的。我爹妈的，我以后给他们挣。”

齐师傅抚掌大笑，“好！好！我没想到竟捡到了宝。知恩图报，又不贪不抢。从今天起，你就是我齐某人的弟子了。”

ps.刚才看到一个介绍榫卯结构的视频，就揍了个小木匠。


End file.
